Hey!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Hey! 12 Comments elalavie elalavie @disqus_PbjJ1t0R4s 8 months ago Hey! I I really like the comic, and I thought I'd try to start role playing? I dont really know how to start? any character sheet or anything? Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Pyrogue • 8 months ago (( Hello and welcome to TRPS! In answer to your question, yes, there is a character sheet to fill out. I’ll paste it in a reply to this comment. To introduce your character, usually newcomers are told to make a new discussion post with their filled-out character sheet in it, and then have a little paragraph or so that describes them arriving at the doors of the Society somehow. I hope this helped! )) 1 •Share › Avatar elalavie Pyrogue • 8 months ago thank you! 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue elalavie • 8 months ago • edited (( You’re welcome! I look forward to a new arrival at the Society! :D )) 1 •Share › Avatar elalavie Pyrogue • 8 months ago :) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Pyrogue • 8 months ago • edited What's your character's full name? What's your favorite quote from your character? What do they look like and what's their personality like? What's their backstory before they came to the society? Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? Do they have any nicknames? What do they study at the society? Do they have any jobs? What is their age? Are they human? If not what are they? Are they single, dating someone, or married? What's their height? What's their weight? Anything else I should know about this character? 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 8 months ago (( Welcome! :D )) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 8 months ago • edited ((Welcome aboard! I see Pyrogue's set you up with the character questionnaire. One additional bit of info: Introductions around here are a bit unique. In order for your character to interact with as many other characters as possible right off the bat, many characters will answer the front doors to the Society--but not necessarily together. Each door-opening and ensuing meet-and-greet is taken as canon--your character interacts with all of them, because there are multiple timelines that all happen. This is a quirk of the Society, which is itself (on TRPS but not in The Glass Scientists) a lowkey dimensional nexus of sorts--time does weird things every now and again. This is the in-story excuse to enable you to have your character get to know many other lodgers at once, and was very confusing to me when I first started here. XD Other than character introductions, time pretty much flows normally, without different timelines. 'Hope you find this info helpful. I look forward to roleplaying with you. ^_^)) 2 •Share › Avatar elalavie Jekyll1886 • 8 months ago ((That's really cool! I think my character's field of study will be time travel, so that's even better!)) ((I think I migh have lready posted this comment accidentally)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 elalavie • 8 months ago ((Cool! I only see one of the comment.)) •Share › Avatar elalavie Jekyll1886 • 8 months ago I deleted it 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 elalavie • 8 months ago ((Ah.)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 • 8 months ago ((Forgot to mention -- there's also a wiki for TRPS: https://the-roleplaying-sci... On it you'll find character profiles and lots of past stories. Fair warning, though: It's not been updated in a bit, so the more recent stories might not be on there yet.)) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy